How did I end up here?
by Ai-sempai
Summary: Well... This is my first fanfiction ever and it might be bad but I wish you'll like it. The story is about a girl named Aline Klinek who wakes up in a unknow room. Later the day she'll fond herself in quite a weird place.


Chapter 1

The First day at unknown

*Where am i?* I sit up and look around myself. The only things i can see aren't familiar to me. I notice that i was sitting on someone bed and stood up. I had my own clothes on. I had my blue jeans and red t-shirt with a maple leaf on it. I walked to the door and heard someones voices. There was two or three different voices that i did not recognize and they were arguing over something. I walked towards the voices and saw the owners soon when i walked to the to the corner. I had heard that they fought about that who found her first. Who was this her that was something i did not know. As soon as they saw me they stopped. There where three guys and they all looked at me.  
''Um... Hi.'' i said and raised my hand. I looked at the guys. One of them had glasses and pilot jacket maeby? The second one had huge eyebrowns and green eyes and the last one had quite long hair and blonde hair. '' Bonjour. Did you sleep well?'' the long haired one asked me. I nodded even thought I wasn't sure about that. ''I'm...I'm sorry to ask but who are you guys?'' I asked carefully. ''I'm sorry about this. I'm England. Nice to meet you.'' the green eyed said and bowed a bit. ''And I'm America The Hero!'' the glassed one said. ''And I am France but you can call me France-nii-san.'' the last one said and gave me a rose. I took the rose to my hands. ''Oh um.. I'm... Alina Klinek.'' i said and looked aroun once more. ''Can you tell me where I am?'' i asked and looked at the trio again. ''You're at my house. We...I found you passed out yesterday and brought here.'' England said. ''No. I found her! You just came there to help me carry this lady.'' France said to him. ''Hahhaha! You're both wrong because I was the one who found her!'' America said. They started their argumenting again. I was going to leave when my stomach growled and catched the trios attention. ''You hungry? Would you like me to cook you something?'' England asked. ''Su-'' i couldn't end my sentece before America started speaking. ''No! You don't want that! Here. Take a burger!'' he said and handed me the burger. ''Ok...'' I said and bit the burger. Suddenly i noticed that France was not in the hallway anymore and England looked like he would have wanted to attack on America. I put the rose on a table that were there and ate the burger. ''Thanks. It was good.'' i said and smiled a bit. ''I think I'll look around. If it's ok with you guys. And i would like to do it by myself.'' i said and waited for the answer. ''Sure. Make yourself at home.'' England said. I nodded and walked past them. As soon as i walked from the corner i heard how England started yelling at America who just laughed.

After a while I heard new voices from another room so i opened the door. I was pretty surprised when I saw a smilin guy with a scarf sitting on someone else who did not enjoy himself. ''Um.. I'm sorry but why you're sitting on him?'' I asked and sat to the chair next to the chair they were on. The one wit scarf looked at me. ''What do you mean? I'm just sitting on a lumpy chair that's all.'' he said like he would not have noticed the boy under him. I shook my head and pointed the boy under him. ''No. You're sitting on that boy. Could you please stood up and chamge the place where you are sitting?'' The scarfed one looked at where i was pointing but did not react anyway. ''I can move even thought i still don't understand what you're talkin about.'' he said and stood up moving to the next chair beside him. ''Who are you?'' the scarfed one asked me. ''I'm Alina Klinek. It seems like either England, France or America found me passed out yesterday and brought me here.'' I said and looked at the guy who was only a moment ago under this scarf man. ''And who are you guys?'' I asked looking at both of them. ''I'm Russia.'' the one with the scarf said. ''I'm Canada.'' the another one said and i saw that he was little down and that he had a teddybear. ''And this is Kumajiro.'' he said. ''Really? That sound nice.'' i said and smiled to Canada who smiled shyly back. I stood up and waved to Canada and Russia.

I sighed by myself while walking. Everything was so weird. The ones i have met here introduced themselfs as a country. That made me most confuced. The next time i looked aroun myself I found myself from some kind of living room. I sat down to one of that rooms sofas and raised my gaze to the ceiling. ''How I ended up like this?'' I said to myself and sighed again. I closed my eyes to think what exactly happened yesterday. I woke up like every morning and made the morning chores. Then I went out shopping with my friends. After shopping enogh we went to the museum... That's right. I insisted that we needed to go to see world flags so we went there. The last thing I remember is that I fainted and saw the flags next to me. That doesn't explain anything. Is this somekind of different domension or something? But even if it is then how I ended up here? I decided to think that again later so I opened my eyes and stood up. I wanted to go out so I went to look for the door. When I found it I opened it and stood out. The streets lookes normal so I decided to go for a walk. I started humming a song that my friend had played many many times even thought I wasn't sure where it was from. She was an otaku so I did not understand what she was talking about sometimes. Suddenly I remenbered that she was talking about the countries many times before. Something about Italia and Germany and stuff... I shook my head. No. That wasn't possible. That show haven't anything in common with this. I kept walking forward and tried not to think about the show. The humming changed to singing when I rememberd the lyrics. The song was in Japanese but somehow I rememberd the words. I liked the song because it had really good rhythm. In the actual song there was five singers. I actually reconized some words within the song. Words like puffin and the countries that were Iceland, Norway, Denmark, Sweden and Finland. I was already at some park when I heard someone talking to me. I stopped singing and turned to look at the talker. ''Sorry. Can you repeat what you said? I couldn't hear it.'' I said to the boy in front of me. ''Why you sang that song?'' he asked. The question was weird. The boy looked calm and had a cross-pin in his hair. ''Why you ask. Well I just like the song. That's normal.'' I said because that was what I thought. ''But where have you heard it?'' he asked staying still calm. ''It's from some kind of anime show that my friend likes to watch. She played it a lot around me so I remember the lyrics.'' I said and was about to keep walking when the boy started talking again. ''Anime show? Do you know the singers?'' he said. ''I know they're ''names'' but I don't know what they look like. The singers are Iceland, Norway, Denmark, Sweden and Finland.'' The converstation started to get boring but i couldn't just leave now. ''That's correct...'' Now i really wanted to know who this boy was. ''Can you tell me your name?'' I asked from him and waited for the answer. ''I'm Norway.'' He was going to say something else but didn't made it before I fainted. Everything was too mysterios and complicated that I couldn't handle it anymore and that's why I fainted.

The next time when I opened my eyes I was at England's house again. I sighed again and stood up. When I opened the door I almost bumped to England. ''Oh..Hi.'' I said and smiled to him. ''Alina! You should go back to bed. Norway said that you fainted after he had told you his name and then brought you here because I lived the closest. Yoou should rest.'' he said and took me back to bed. ''I'm ok. I just... I was surprised because he had the same name as that one anime charater from a show that my friend watches...'' I said and sat up and lifted my knees up wrapping my arms around them. ''All this... It's just too confusing. I don't even know how I ended up here.'' I said with a little sad tune in my voice. England sat on the edge of the bed and looked at me. ''Alina.'' he said and patted my head. ''I'm sure it'll be fine as long as you stay away from France. And if you need help with something just ask.'' ''Thanks England. Actually I have a little reguest.'' I said and looked at him. ''Ok. Just say it.'' he said and smiled a bit to me. ''Well... Can I use the shower?'' I asked and blushed a bit. ''Of course. It's the second door to right form this room. Wait a bit and I'll bring you a towel.'' I nodded to him. ''Ok. I'll wait. And thanks.'' I said and smiled to him when he went to get the towel. I stood up and looked around myself little better than before. The room seemed very nice. Soon England came back with the towel. ''Thank you again.'' I said smiling to him and went to look for the bathroom. It wasn't far and exactly where England that it would be. I opened the door and stood in. The bathroom was pretty and clean. I put the towel down and took my clothes of. The I put the shower on and stood under it. Suddenly I remenbered that I didn't lock the bathroom door nut that was too late. Someone opened the door and soon I realized that it was France. I started screaming and as soon as France saw me he closed the door. I ran to the door and locked it. When I went back under the shower I heard England's voice that was jelling at France. I decided to hit France after the shower. After the shower I dried myself and wrapped the towel around my body. When I was about to dress up I realized that I couldn't find my clothes anywhere. First I couldn't think where they could be but then I realized that maybe France took them. I unlocked the door and stood out because I couldn't do anything else. I walked carefully in the hallways because I didn't want to bump into anyone but I wasn't careful enough. After I turned from the first corner I almost bumped to England. I blushed because all i was wearing was a towel and he blushed as well after seeing me. ''I...Uhm.. Someone took my clothes...'' I explained to him. ''O-ok. J-just go to your room and I'll get some clothes to you.'' he said and turned his face away from me. ''Ok. Thanks again..'' I turned around and went to my room and sat on my bed.

After a while I heard knocking behind my door and thought that it'd be England. ''Come in.'' I said and waited that he would come inside and give me some clothes. But the one who stood in wasn't England. It was a new guy that had white hair and..red eyes? So he was an albino. ''Umh... Who are you and why you're here?'' I asked and grabbed the edge of the towel so it wouldn't fall. The albino looked me weirdly and didn't say anything. He opened the door and stood out but ebefore he closed the door again I saw that some blood fell from his nose. ''Ok..'' I said to myself. The next one actually was England but he didn't come in. He just left the clothes in front of the door so I could get them. I thanked him once again and went to get the clothes. After taking the clothes from the floor I placed them on the bed and started putting them on. When I was ready I folded the towel and looked myself from the mirror. The clothes were really different to mines. I found myself wearing a green dress. I thought that it was pretty but not something that I would wear every day. I stood out from the room and went to look for England. I found him from the living room where he was drinkin tea. ''Hi England!'' I said and sat to the chair that was opposite him. ''Thanks for the dress. Where did you get it?'' I asked smiling while England put his cup on the tray and poured some tea to me to another cup that was next to his. ''I borrowed it from Hungary. She wears a white apron with it but I thought that it would suite you better without the apron and it seems taht I was right. Here. Have some tea.'' he said and gave me a cup. ''Thanks.'' I said and took a sip. ''This is really good. You've been really nice to me since I got here. I feel like I shoud do something for you.'' I said smiling to him and started to think what should I do. ''I'm happy that you like it and you don't need to do anything to me.'' he said smiling back. ''Ok. But let me just do this atleast. '' I said and put the cup on the tray and leaned closer to him and then kissed close to his lips. ''That's the least I need to do.'' I sais and sat down again. England looked surprised but I could understad that. He was going to say something when I heard France's voice and stood up. ''Sorry but I need to hit that guy.'' I said and went to France. ''Hello France.'' I said and when he turned to look at me I punched him straight to his face and it made him fall and then I kicked him once. Then I saw a camera in his hand and picked it up. I blushed when I saw the picture. ''Alina?'' I hear England's voice and went back to sit. ''England... France took this picture.'' I said and gave the camera to him. France had got a picture of me kissing England. I looked my hands that were on my lap because I couldn't look at England right now. He didn't say anything and when I finally dared to look to him I saw that his face was really red. ''England?'' I asked and leaned closer to him so I could take the camera from his hand. He moved his hand that had the camera so I couldn't take it. ''I...I'll keep it.'' he said and stood up and walked away. ''Thanks for the tea...'' I said quietly after him and stood up as well. I touched my cheek with my hand and it was hot. I knew it. After confirming that I lowered my hand and turned to the opposite way than England and walked forward. I looked around myself while I walked and saw some kind of garden from the window so I stopped and went to the window. There really was a garden. I looked around myself to find somekind of door to the garden and soon I founded it and went outside. The garden was really beutiful and it even had a little pond in it. I went to sit next to the pond and started to think through my situation.

After thingking a while it looked like I would be inside that anime show or something but that wasn't possible. One of the weirdest things was that what happened with that Norway guy. When I said that the song was sang by some anime characters he didn't react to it. He looked the same through the full converstation. Then I realized that even England didn't react to it. Is this a dream or something? How could it be? I haven't ever even seen the characters so how I could dream about them? I layed down and looked up to the sky. I sighed and decided to think something else that hoow I ended up here like who the albino was? And why Russia acted like he couldn't see Canada? Or that why I haven't seen America after waking up the first time? I sighed again and threw the questions out of my head. No more questions now. Maeby I should sleep a little. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
